Wanted
by msmiyabi
Summary: 4 Years since Faye started working for the Red Dragon. 4 years since Spike left mars & Julia died. Now Spike finds Faye, Julia has returned, Vicious falls for Faye & Spike falls for Faye.Will Spike ever know Faye's secret? Ed and Gren has Returned as well
1. TIME GOES BY

**~WANTED~**

**~I don't own Bebop or any of the characters. But I wish I did. I also don't own the band Vamps but I want to own the lead singer lol.~**

**A/N: When I write in** _**Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's.**_

_**This Fic is RATED T - M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral Corruption.**_

* * *

><p><em>As I look up at the sky. What more is there to think about? It's been long 4 years since I left the bebop. Damn…... I really miss that place. Last time I saw Spike was the day he came to fight Vicious and boy was that ever a show. My dumb ass went after him only to be left heartbroken. For one thing I found out he was still in love with Julia and second I ended up getting caught by the Syndicate. It's like this Spike's body was discovered and of course he went back to the bebop, but me? Once I was caught I was told I had two options depending on Vicious' decision. I could have either work for the Syndicate and they would spear my life or be executed Chinese style.<em>

_When the time came for Vicious' to make his decision._ _I prayed he that he would make me work for him. Either way was punishment in my eyes. The guy I loved so much. Working for his enemy would be the worst thing anyone can put me through….. As I lay here looking at the stars I sigh to myself, because I'm still working for him to this very day. Now here's the killer in the process of working here I will admit I did sleep with Vicious just once. But not out of love, out of the fact that I really needed some. I was in a vulnerable state and he just happen to be there. Plus Vicious was excellent in bed I have no idea why Julia even left him for Spike. Haha anyway Vicious and I are like family. We got close you know. Like brother and sister I guess you can say. 4 years. 1,460 days. 35,040 hours. 2,102,400 Mins. Damn…..That's a long time when you think about it right?_

_That day, After the decision was made to spear my life. Vicious had my entire wardrobe changed. Instead of my lovely yellow outfit, he had me dressed up for his liking. Jeans, boots, heels, blouses, and dresses. It seems he didn't approve of my style and he thought I would draw men in by sex. Me exchanging sex for them to help me escape. I was also given a room next to his. He said it was for him to monitor my every move til' I crack. I also had personal security for the first 2 years to make sure I didn't escape or have help from others trying to escape. Any person in the street that got within 10 feet of me was immediately killed. It's funny you know... How Time goes by. Now I wouldn't even try to escape….. I love my life here, always food for me, money, and I get treated with respect. Even if a person here didn't like me they would have to respect me. Vicious wouldn't have them around much longer if they disrespected me. Now If I was on the Bebop things would be different. I would probably still be broke and hungry like old times._

_Thanks to Ed a few times a month I can get live feed to see what's going on with the guys. If they only knew her and I were spying on them it would be controversy. If Vicious found out he would probably have me killed for trying to keep up with them. I guess with this said I will go back in my room and go to sleep. It's getting late and I know I have a errand to run in the morning._

* * *

><p><em>Here I am again…. On Mars. My place of birth and the place I died. Twice…. First time was when I lost Julia and left the Syndicate. Second time was when Julia died and I went to kill Vicious. It's been 4 years since my Precious Julia died and here I am today with flowers wishing her to rest here in peace. Tupac Shakur always did say God Bless The Dead. I miss you Julia you were my everything…. Sadly, I still reside on the Bebop with Jet. Ed and Ein left some time ago. As for Faye I haven't seen her since Julia died. It's been 4 years ago when everything fell apart. The happy family I once knew came to a end and died. If If could see Faye now I can only imagine what she would look like. She probably still lies, steals, and cheats people out of their money. Probably still in that same outfit too. As I sigh here I think it's my time, my time to go. I quickly placed the flowers on her grave. <em>

"Rest In Peace Julia. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Spike You ready to go?"

"Yeah Jet. Just give me sec."

"Well hurry up. I want to turn this guy in already. His mouth is getting on my last nerves and I want the 300,000 woolongs."

"Yeah Yeah."

_Spike got up and walked over the car. Jet and Spike were on their way to cash in their new bounty. His name , Tashi Shinto. Tashi Shinto was also a member of the Red Dragon syndicate. He is wanted for drug trafficking, human trafficking, and killing Venus' former president. Tashi was one of the Syndicate's top officials and catching him came with a fat reward. But one thing about Tashi, Spike didn't know is that Faye happens to be a co-worker of his._

"You said your peace. Don't stress it anymore are you happy that you came to visit her?"

"I guess you can say that. I mean I just realized how long it's been today. 4 long years for everything. 4 years since Faye left, 4 years since Ed left, and 4 years since Julia died."

"JULIA…..Did you say JULIA?" Stated Tashi.

"Yes I did."

"You mean blonde hair Julia, tall, slim & the Red Dragon's Syndicate ex-toy Julia?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know. The one who slept her way to the top of the Syndicate? I heard used to be Vicious' personal whore then left him for the Syndicate legend Spike. But funny thing is this Spike guy is suppose to be a legend but then he disown the whole Syndicate for some dumb slut who ends up dying anyway. Crazy right? Then he has the nerve to come back to fight Vicious for her and Vicious is still alive. What a dumb ass! "

"Honto? A dumb ass huh?" (A/N: Honto means really in Japanese)

"Yeah. Yo you have any idea how many people Julia slept with? I fucked her. I bet even you fucked her. Ha this Spike character even came to back fight Vicious with another dumb girl. She was really sexy with purple hair her name was Faye."

"Hmmm so Mr. Tashi can you tell me what this Spike guy looks like? I'm kind of curious. "

"He had green hair...Like you. Tall, Brown Eyes, and a afro like you...Wait…. What the fuck?" Just when he realized it was Spike he was talking to the whole conversation. Spike took his gun and hit him in the back of his head. Knocking Tashi out cold.

"Who's the dumb ass now?"

"Spike was that really necessary. You knocked him out as soon as we get to this place. Now we have to drag him inside and I don't feel like picking anyone up."

"Well we can always bullshit til' he wakes up and take him in."

"No. I'm hungry and I want the money now. I'm craving for some Peking duck."

"And I want some Lobster miso stew."

"Hmmm. wait Spike didn't he say something about Faye?"

"Not that I know of?"

"Well whatever. Let's just take him in and get our reward."

* * *

><p><em>I'm in a fucking trance. I have Faye presenting me with an oral business report and all I can think about is what's between her legs. Faye's been working for me for 4 years now and I guess you can say I changed her. She's more mature now, manners, smart, smells good, dresses well, and most of all she doesn't do dumb shit to annoy me. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about clearing my desk and busting her pussy open? The girls like my sister. But I guess is because of that short ass tight pencil skirt she has on. It makes her ass look good and I can see her underwear from her not crossing her legs. I crack a small grin It's been 2 years since we had sex and 1 year since I feel for her. It's fucking pathetic right? Me in love? Yea it's kind of hard to believe. But I couldn't help it. She grew on me. She used to talk to me about all her personal issues every single night, we had a one night stand, she has feel asleep in my bed many nights, and her room is right next to mine. It was only a matter of time. I just can't believe I allowed myself to get so fucking caught up. Does she know I feel this way? HELL NO. She thinks all I want from her is sex. But I rather her think that way, than her know the truth. I know Faye doesn't want me. She's still too hurt and hung up over Spike, Spike that son-a-bitch. He still isn't dead after all this time. But you know I can't complain cause he's out of my life.<em>

"Vicious...Vicious...VICIOUS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LISTENING!"

" What? Wait...Who the fuck are you yelling at?"

"You. I'm trying to tell you what's going on with Red Dragon's stocks. Were you even listening to me at all?"

"NO. Your voice was so fucking plain and annoying so I lost interest. My mind went elsewhere. By the way you need to cross your legs I see everything.

" What? ... Oh my god Vicious you fucking Perv."

"I can't be a pervert for something I already fucked before."

"You haven't seen me naked in years. So yes you can still be one. Nasty."

"Whatever… It's boring I feel as though I should go out. Do you want to come?"

"Go out? But Vicious the stock report"

"Fuck the stock report. I have a Ipad for a reason….. I can always catch it there. Let's just grab a bite to eat. I'm starved."

"Well."

"Your going around this place telling everyone were like family and I don't even remember the last time we had a conversation aside from business."

"I guess you're right. We should go then. But on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Make sure I don't get drunk."

"Naze? **(A/N: Naze means why in Japanese)** It's entertaining when you drink. That's when you get horny and crazy."

"Fuck you Vicious, Fuck you."

"I already did. But get dressed. I'm going to call and reserve a table right now."

* * *

><p><em>The sweet taste of Lobster Miso Stew I thought. It's my favorite dish after all I used to share it with Julia. Kuso <strong>(AN: Means Shit in Japanese)** I still miss her. It's been a long time since I had a meal this good or even a home cooked meal. That is what I missed Faye for even though we were broke as hell when we did have food she managed to cook something up in the kitchen. I glanced over to Jet and watched him destroy the peking duck. I let out a slight smile….. Damn this is the life of a bounty hunter. _

"Damn that food was good."

"Tell me about it. It's been a long time since we had a meal like that Spike."

"I know. I'm stuffed."

"I should think so you spent like 10,000 woolongs in food."

"This is coming from the guy who is on his 5th Peking duck."

"I paid for it so I'm going to eat it all."

_Things were starting to get better. Well at least that is what I thought. Spike and I were finally on a roll, cashing in bounties left and right. I didn't want to bring him back to Mars but I did anyway. I figured it would do him some good. Help him clear his head, but from what I can see it made him worst. It seems all he thinks about is Julia no matter what we do or where we go. I need to figure out a way to cheer him up or take his mind off of this shit._

* * *

><p><em>Tonight I looked so beautiful. My make up was done and I had on this beautiful white satin dress. To top it off I wore my white Prada shoes with the crystals in it. Vicious had bought it for me for my 24th birthday. I threw on a blonde wig because Vicious requested I wear one. But I did like it, it out to give me a sexyyoung look. Add it to the elegance of me. Vicious and I were waiting to be seated at the restaurant. Once our reservations were checked Vicious automatically does something to piss me off._

"Faye. I need to excuse myself to the restroom."

"Say what?"

"He's going to lead you to the table. I have use the bathroom so I will be right back."

"You have to go now? Can't you just order first?"

_I can't believe this shit. Did he really just walk off to the bathroom and ignore my comments? Ugh Vicious gets me so fucking upset. How dare you ask me out and you leave me before we are even seated. I'm so fucking annoyed already._

Vicious had made his way to the bathroom to check on his Red eye dealing. Faye had no idea what was going on she just figured they were on a causal dinner with a friend.

_It's fucking sickening that I have to resort to such bullshit with Faye here. He tested the Red Eye on himself and it does look official but still I don't want to pay him for anything. This motherfucker sold me bullshit the last 3 times and I have to get him back this time. Rushing to the table I accidently bumped into someone but paid it no attention. I have other shit on my mind like how I'm going to cut this motherfuckers head off instead of paying for the red eye. I told him to come back to the bathroom in 10 minutes I would have the money by then. _

Vicious had just bumped into Spike but had no idea. He was too focused on the Red Eye deal and Faye. As he took his seat to order he noticed Faye's arms were crossed.

"What is your problem?"

"You."

"I'm your problem. I didn't know you care for me so much."

"Shut up Vicious didn't you bring me out here to have a good time? Why did you have to go in the bathroom as soon as we got here."

"Why is everything I do such a fucking problem for you? What who the fuck you are talking to. I will have you walk home in those heels. Now that we got everything settled you should just shut the fuck up and order."

_I wasn't try to hear shit from her tonight. Sometimes I swear she talks too fucking much and says shit I'm not trying to hear. I need a fucking drink I thought to myself. The waiter needs to hurry up with my whisky I'm growing impatient, as for her I ordered her 3 Apple Martini's. Can't wait to see her down them so she can act a fool later. As for Dinner 2 Seafood Okonomiyaki's, 2 Tako wasabi, & 1 miso soup so her and I can share that. It's my way of being nice to her because after it's all said and done. She will be pissed once I kill Suchiko._

Faye and Vicious sat there and ate most of the food off their plate. It's funny how All 4 people from the past can be at the same place at the same time and not notice each other. It was only a matter of time.

"I will be right back Faye."

_Faye was drunk as fuck and that is exactly what I wanted. I got up and made my way to the bathroom Katana in hand….And yes in public what the fuck can they tell me….. I'm the most feared man on Mars no one will dare say a word. I pushed the door open and there was Suchiko with a duffle bag full of Red Eye. I took out the money and counted it in front of him before quickly putting it away. A quick grin fell upon my face._

Vicious stared at Suchiko which seemed like forever. He cracked a quick smile because he knew what was to come. He clinched his Katana tight and cut off Suchiko's arm completely off. Suchiko dropped the duffle bag and fell to the floor in pain.

"What the fuck man?"

"That's what you get for selling me bullshit." _He laughed._

Vicious took at look at the blood spewing from Suchiko's arm. It made him feel so good he thought he was high. Everytime Suchiko moaned in pain he would crack a small smile. Vicious bent down and looked at Suchiko and grabbed him up by his other arm. "Bad Dreams" Vicious cut Suchiko's head right off.

_I feels good to be back I thought. Blood all over me I just picked up the duffle bag and exited the bathroom. Walking toward a drunk Faye I noticed everyone in the room was looking at me and I already know why. I have a katana in my hand and its dripping blood. I smile to just scare them a bit and then grab Faye by the hand with that we walked out the restaurant. I already knew they would be calling the cops shortly._

_I can't believe this shit. He really fucking killed someone. Why does shit like this always happen when I'm with him. And now this motherfucker really wants to stop for gas like people didn't just see him leave bloody as hell. He grabbed me up so quick I couldn't even finish my drink. I just got out of the car and walked into the gas station I wanted a beer or something add to my sudden tipsy feeling. Pissed at Vicious or not I wanted to feel good tonight and forget this whole incident. _

* * *

><p><em>I just happen to walk into this gas station only because I've been craving Morinaga Hi-Chew for the longest. It's Julia's fault I feel like everything reminds me of her. I need to get off this fucking planet it's bringing back to many memories and the last thing I need to do is die again. I grabbed the last pack of grape Hi-Chew til my hands meet someone else's. I apologized to the women til she looked at up at her mouth dropped as well as mine. I was shocked. <em>

"Faye? Faye Valentine is that you?"

"Spike?"

"Yea. Oh shit I can't believe it. It's really you.

"Yea… um look Spike I have to go."

"Already?... I haven't seen you in so long? It's been years"

"Uh….. yeah I know but I'm late for work."

"Wait before you go take my number down."

_Holy fucking shit. Why the fuck is Spike here and why the fuck did he even come back to mars? This is the last thing I need right now especially after what Vicious just did. Fuck why do I always get caught up in the damn middle of things? I still can't believe this shit….. I quickly took his number down and ran back to the car with Vicious. I didn't even want Vicious to know I seen Spike must less see him coming out of the station store. I got into the car and even volunteered to drive. Yes it is that serious I don't need any bullshit tonight._

* * *

><p><em>All this bullshit when on and it hasn't even been 24hours. Once we got back I already handed the bag of Red Eye to one of my officials. It will be sold within the hour so I now can relax and not stress anymore. I noticed the bags under my eyes are going away after all these years. I take it that's a good thing. I can recall there was a period in my life where I was always stressed and I had lost everything….. Now I have everything but I'm still missing something. I turn the radio on just a bit and I hear "Time Goes By" By Vamps playing….. Every time I hear this song it makes me think what my life has become and how difficult it will become within the next 10 years. I close my eyes and sang along in my head as I heard my room door slam. With intensity I grab my Katana and opened my eyes. But after seeing such a sight I dropped my Katana with a flash. Haha It was Faye looking Sexy in some lingerie, my favorite color as well, the color of blood. She smiled at me and gave me a seductive look.<em>

_I already knew where this going. So I got up and held her tightly. Kissed her neck and carried her over to my bed. Faye was horny and I wanted to please her. Show her how much I wanted her and make her feel loved. After all she didn't have any love. I just know tomorrow i'm going to hear it from her cause we had sex. But if she has to be drunk for this to happen then so be it. Seems as though this is the only time I can express my love and show my feelings for her so i'm going to run with it._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Guys that's chapter one. Tell me what you think? I hope you like it and if you don't screw you lol. But seriously if you don't like it you can atleast tell me why.<strong>

**Previews For Next Chapter: Spike and Faye meet up? They go on a date? Faye does ?, ? and ? Come back, Spike does ?, Vicious had sex with ?, Spike had sex with ?, and all I can say is Julia Julia Julia **

**R+R.** **The more you review the faster the chapters will come. Thankies. ^_^**


	2. GUILTY

**WANTED~**

**~I don't own Bebop or any of the characters. But I wish I did. I also don't own the band Koda Kumi, Namie Amuro, Ayumi Hamasaki and other Japanese artists~**

**A/N: When I write in _Italic. It means what the character is thinking to their self. Or also POV's._**

_**This Fic is RATED T - M for Strong Language, Sexual Content, Violence, & Moral **__**Corruption.**_

_That afternoon I woke up and felt extra warm. I looked over my shoulder only to see Vicious' naked body hugging me tightly. Fuck I can't believe this shit. We had sex again. Ugh I'm in utter disgust. Not at the fact that we had sex, but the fact that I can't remember how good it was…. Awe Vicious looked so cute with his Platinum hair I thought to myself, but he could never be my Spike. I rolled from underneath him and went straight to the shower. I already know I stink of sex. Plus I got to wash up and go food shopping._

* * *

><p><em>I love how I end up shopping. I don't even know why the hell Jet suggested it, it's not like I can cook anyway. Besides that all I like is sea food. So now I'm just going to spend all the money on the food that I like. He can kiss my ass if you ask me. Why do I have to shop for food to cook when I know damn well I can buy cooked food? Kind to think of it? Why the hell are we still on Mars? It's too much memories here. Too much shit I don't want to be reminded of. I started walking past Aisle, After Aisle, After Aisle, and I just feel like leaving. I stop at the frozen food section and look for frozen Pizza. But with the speed of light I see a woman, a sexy Woman with long purple hair to her back. She seems to be wearing slacks, wife beater, ballets flats, and a blazer all in the color white. I want to get a good look at her face because her body looks hot! I love a woman with a nice body and long hair. But...she's from Mars...Mars women are deadly and they can't be trusted. But you know what I'm armed so why not approach her? Hopefully her face is a cute as her body. "Excuse me miss." I asked her. She dropped whatever she was getting from the freezer. So like the gentle men I was. I picked up the Bag of Frozen Shumai and handed it to her. With that our eyes locked. Faye again? What the fuck? This doesn't make any kind of sense at all. We both stood up and just stared at each other for what seemed like forever.<em>

"Sp...Spu...Spike"

"Yea. Surprise, Surprise again? Hi Faye."

"Yeah um. Hi."

"You don't sound so happy to see me. Yesterday at the gas station you just speed off."

"Yea I had things to do."

"Yea but um…. you look Great. Your style. Seems more classy, your hair grew, you have on flats and not the hideous yellow outfit you used to wear."

"This is coming from the guy that still wears the same outfit he used to wear to this very day?"

"Oh ok. Smart Ass I see."

"No it's just honesty. I call it as I see it Mr. Spiegel and from the way you look, smell, and dress I take it you still bounty hunt."

"Well get a load of Ms. Faye. She made her way to the top and forgot about all the people she to associate with."

"Oh I didn't forget. Just trying to."

"Is that so?"

"Oh SHUT UP Spike. You know I missed you."

_I gave him a huge hug. Seeing Spike again brought back memories and feeling him in my arms meant the world to me. It got to a point where he said he couldn't breathe. I just apologized and kissed him on the cheek._

"So Faye? If you don't mind me asking? What do you do?"

"Umm. What?"

"You heard me? You ran off all crazy yesterday. I was wondering what you do?"

_Think Faye Think was all I could say to myself over and over. Spike was standing there patient waiting for an answer. I wanted to tell him the truth so badly, but I couldn't. It was a lose-lose situation. If I told him I work for Vicious. Spike would probably never speak to me again. If Vicious found out I spoke to Spike and told him what I do for a living. I would be as good as dead._

"I'm a teacher."

"A what?"

"Teacher. You deaf?"

"A teacher? Running to get to work late at 7pm?"

"I teach night school." _She lied._

"Wow…."

_Shit I just remembered. I had to get back to Vicious. I have a HUGE meeting I forgot to attend. I got to wrap this up with Spike as soon as possible._

"Um... Well I think I should be going."

"Wait. Ms. Teacher. I'm going to be in Mars for like a few more days. We could hang out. If you have any free time?"

"I guess...Tonight would be fine."

"Tonight."

"Yeah. I'll call you. "

"Ok."

_With that Ms. Teacher walked away. Hmm it's funny I never thought I would see her again. But now she's all mature and beautiful. Well she has my number so I guess I will wait for her call tonight then. Let me just pay for my stuff and get back to the bebop._

* * *

><p><em>Oh my fucking god! Vicious is going to kill me. I dropped my bags off in my room and ran past security. Damn why does this meeting have to be in the board room. I took my IPod out my pocket and switched the song to Koda Kumi's Taboo. Listening to it would help me run to the room faster. I already knew I was in deep shit because this meeting involved serious cash...Finally when I get there and opened the door. "SURPRISE" was the first thing I heard. Then all I saw a cake and a bottle of Hennessy. "Happy Birthday" Everyone in the office yelled. I thought to myself really hard. Did I really get wrapped up in all my work that I forgot my own damn birthday?<em>

"Faye. Can you please explain to me why you're late to your own Office Party?"

"Um... I'm Vicious I completely lost track of time food shopping. It took forever to get everything off the list you wanted."

"It took forever or you took forever? Now what if that was a real meeting? The Syndicate would be losing money every second you were late."

"Vicious the girl said she was sorry. Don't be so hard on her it's her birthday." _Said Gren._

_Yes it was. But Gren? What in the fuck was he doing here? Well it didn't matter it was my day and I was going to enjoy it. Vicious needed to just calm down and let me be. But of course as stubborn as Vicious was he just said Enjoy and left. I can't believe how much of a Jerk he was being to me. Sighing I just grabbed the bottle of Hennessy and poured myself a cup. Gren instructed someone to put the music on... It was about 15 people in the room and surprisingly they all danced to the sounds of Namie Amuro's Play album. I was pissed. It's my birthday party and everyone is having fun while I'm sitting here with a drink in my hand._

"Come on Faye. Don't look so sad. I didn't come all this way for you not to be happy."

"Grencia what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that... "

"Excuse Me?"

"When we first met. You made it clear you weren't too much of a fan for Vicious and his ways."

"And you made it clear you were out to kill him. My, my times change huh?"

"I guess."

"But seriously put the cup down and come dance with me. You're what 25 today? Don't let an old fart like Vicious fuck up your birthday."

"That old fart holds my Job."

"Ha-ha I see. No money in the bank. But anyway Faye guess who I ran into?"

"I don't care… Seriously Gren I would love to sit here and chat but I have something to do."

"Wait….Faye…I think you need to know it's Ju…."

_After saying my last few words to Gren I excused myself to go to my room. I didn't care who he saw or what he had to say for that matter. I was pissed; I guess you could say Vicious really did fuck with my head. His dumb ass ruined my party and my good mood. So you know what? I decided to tell his ass off. Next door to my room is where is slept and that's where he probably is now. Opening the door without knocking I just went inside. Vicious had his back turned to me looking out the window. In a flash I felt a knife fly past me. WHAT THE FUCK VICIOUS IT'S ME. I SCREAMED._

"What do you want?"

"I want to know...Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"Me? No you ruined everything?"

"Nani? No IT'S YOU! YOU FUCKED UP MY DAY! MY PARTY! MY GOOD MOOD! MY BIRTHDAY! & everything I fucking worked for."

"Really Faye? I didn't know you cared for me so much since you let me get to you like this. But really WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE? WHY CAN'T PEOPLE ACTUALLY COUNT ON YOU FOR ONCE? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK OF YOUR SELF AND YOUR OWN HAPPINESS? I GAVE YOU A JOB I EXPECT YOU TO FULFILL IT. NOT FUCK AROUND! AND you have the nerve to say I ruined everything you worked for…. Bitch when I met you, you had nothing, wasn't doing anything with your life, broke as shit, and dressed like a prostitute from the 1920's. "

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"The man who has your life in his hands."

"And what THE FUCK IS that suppose to mean?"

_I kept my hands in my pocket as I got up and walked over to her. I could tell she was scared because I backed her up into the wall. I put my left hand around her neck and squeezed a bit to scare her. _"I can get rid of you anytime I want, _because _to the rest of the world you are already dead. Remember I took you in and made you who you are. I can take it all away. So I advise you to shut the fuck up and be grateful before you are a found looking like 1947's Black Dahlia." _I loosened my grip off her and took out my right hand out my pocket. I then handed her, her birthday present. She gave me a confused looked._

"I don't understand."

"Then don't. Happy Birthday. Even though you're getting on my fucking nerves. I still bought you something. So take it or leave it."

"Is this real?"

"What the fuck do you think? Do I seem like the type to get earth bootleg jewelry? This came straight from Jupiter"

"How much did this cost you?"

"That's none of your concern. Are you going to put it on or not?"

"HELL YES. But I do need help."

Faye held her hair up while Vicious put on the Dragon Red and Black Diamond shaped chain around her neck. He took a quick glance at the tattoo on the back of her neck and grinned. It was a Red dragon. The Syndicates trademark tattoo. Faye's just got hers in a place that can be covered.

"It looks nice on you. Small and Cute. Plus it matches the tatt on the back of your neck."

"I guess but this looks more elegant. The Dragon shape and the Diamonds. Oh my god I feel rich."

"Well.."

"Oh... Thank you."

"No..I meant get out. I have shit to do. Come back by 10 I have a surprise for you. Don't be late either. If yours late you can forget your surprise."

* * *

><p><em>I was so excited. Vicious said be back at 10 so I had hours of free time on my hands. I figured I would go see Spike. After all Spike was taking me out to a Fancy restaurant. All I know was that it was French and I couldn't pronounce a damn thing on the menu. I do know one thing for sure. I look good. I had on a strapless purple Roberto Cavalli dress with flowered frills in a wave pattern. I also wore the purple Eye shadow to match with my purple Steve madden shoes. I was looking hot. As for my hair I wore it out with drop curls. I knew Spike was drooling all over me.<em>

"So today is your birthday huh?"

"Yea."

"Totally forgot about that. I'm sorry. I don't have a gift for you."

"Well you being here is good enough for me."

"Say what?"

"You being here is good enough... I missed you Spike and you're good friend of mine. I missed our times together and us fighting. Arguing and yelling...Just being around you and Jet."

"...I don't really know what to say Faye."

"Just say you missed me too."

"What?"

"Just say you missed me too. And take me back to the Bebop."

"Take you back? Faye I never threw you out. You left."

"No I mean take me to see the Bebop. It's my birthday. Please."

"...Ok."

_God she looks beautiful tonight. It's weird I never thought I would see Faye in this type of light but I can't help it. Even her smell is driving me wild. I don't think I can control my hormones tonight. It's been a while since I had sex and I think I need some tonight. Every time she smiles at me I feel my dick getting hard and harder. I ordered the food and with speed I ate fast. I wanted to get her to the bebop fast._

Spike just paid for the food and waiting on Faye to finish eating, He was horny as hell. Faye looked gorgeous and he couldn't resist. He was very vulnerable being on mars. A lot emotion and unfinished business was left there.

_Damn he is eating faster than normal and even paid for the food already. I'm not even done eating my meal. I don't think I can anyway I had 4 shot of Patron and I'm a little buzzed. Spike on the other hand had like 12. Ugh fuck it. I can't eat anymore I'm ready to go. "_Spike let's just go I'm full and tipsy as well."

Spike escorted Faye to the car. Being a gentlemen he was he opened the car door for her and waited until she was seated. Then he got in the car on the other side and closed the door. Starting the engine and headed to the Bebop. They were quiet the whole car ride there.

* * *

><p><em>It's about 10:30 and Faye's still not here. She is probably going to be late. I fucking swear she is always late. I sipped around glass of wine and closed my eyes. Damn I finished the entire bottle. I can't believe I allowed myself to get this fucked up over a woman, just when my drunken ass was ready to take a nap she enters the room. Looking sexy with her lingerie and long blonde wig. She sat on top of me and tongued me down. I couldn't believe it I was in complete shock. After that she pushed me back and undid my pants. She grabbed my manhood and asked the famous question "Can I suck and fuck this?" With no hesitation I said yes. Then blacked out from there. <em>

* * *

><p>"Well Where's Jet"<p>

"He went to Visit his old friends from the Ganymede forces. Apparently the guy retired early and lives here on Mars."

"Ah. I see... Well the Ship still looks the same. Still smelly, still empty, and still messy."

"Shut your mouth."

"No you shut yours." She laughed.

"Whatever."

"Let's go to your room."

"What? Why?"

"Cause it seems like spoiled lobster in here."

"Oh yeah... About that...Yeah we can go to my room."

_As fucked up as it was for her to say that. She was right I did smell terrible and that's my fault. I forgot to get rid of the lobster from other night Jet and I went out to eat. We both walked into my room at the same time and she noticed her picture on my dresser. It was a picture of her and then one of Julia next to hers. Faye had this sort of look on her face and put Julia's picture face I noticed she got all comfortable on my bed and turned the radio on. Isn't this some shit. Koda Kumi's - Ima sugu hoshii __**(A/N: means I want you right now in Japanese)**__ decides to play. Faye gives me a look and I give her one. She stands up and walks towards me. Looking at her face to face I see how beautiful she is, how good she smells, and how much she has matured. I think I want her. Yes I want Faye. But the question is does she want me? But without further thought she just kisses me. I do kiss back I mean she's hot why wouldn't I? But the kissing leads to stripping. _"Spike I been waiting for this for the longest while." _She says to me but I just keep kissing her all over her body. I finally lay her on the bed and spread her legs. Looking at her body naked well god damn. Hmmm. I was rock hard and I just slid myself into her my god that shit felt good. I heard her moaning and breathing crazy hard._

"Fuck me faster."

_I can't believe I'm having sex with Spike. I have been waiting for this day forever. I finally have the man I loved for so long in me. He's making love to me and it feels good. I don't even remember how we got to this point but I just don't want it to end. I been in love with Spike for as long as I can remember and I refuse to let him go now. All these memories I'm having of him. I missed him so much and if it wasn't for Vicious I don't think I could have made it without Spike...Wait...Vicious... I totally forgot about him... Damn and now Guilty by Ayumi Hamasaki wants to play. Damn this radio. WHAT THE FUCK AM I doing with Spike? Vicious said be home by 10. I'm looking at the clock and it's 2 am. What the fuck am I going to do? Well if I tell him I went on a date with a cute guy he will understand right? No I can't do this to him... I hate to stop this but I have to go._

"Spike. Please Stop."

"Wait. What?"

"Please stop. It's not you. I just have something important I really have to do. I have to go."

_I quickly picked up my clothes and ran out of his room. It's funny to me how Spike said Jet was visiting his friend from the Ganymede forces but if you ask me I swore I said him sexing up someone on the couch. Ugh I NEED TO GET HOME!_

* * *

><p><em>Shit. It's 2:30 am and I have been awoken by the alarm. I glance over and look at a sleeping Faye next to me. Well I thought she was Faye she I grabbed the women and got a good look at her face it was none other than fucking Julia. I grabbed her by her hair and threw her off the bed.<em>

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Don't act like you don't remember us last night Vicious."

"Remember what?

"Telling me you love me and you want me to have your baby? Like what the fuck you even came in me or did your dumb ass forget that do?"

"Excuse me bitch? How the fuck did you get in here? Past security? Yo get the FUCK OUT!"

"Same out fucking Vicious right? Yesterday you want me to have your baby and now fucking today you want me to get out? And you wonder why I left you for Spike?"

"Bitch your dead to me. GET THE FUCK OUT! I WOULD NEVER FUCK ANYTHING AS NASTY AS YOU EVER AGAIN."

_How dare he kick me out his fucking bed? I thought coming here to make shit right with Vicious all would be forgiven. Yeah I did fuck up leaving Vicious for Spike, but I figured if I give myself back to Vicious everything would go away. Boy am I wrong and embarrassed. I slowly pick my clothes up and put my shirt on. I HATE YOU VICIOUS I screamed as I walked out the room. _

* * *

><p><em>I know...I fucked up again with Vicious but I do have my excuse ready. It's 2:30 am I will just go in his room and explain my excuse. Yeah that's it. I brushed past security again and ran to Vicious' room. As soon as I opened the door someone was already coming out. To my shock and surprise it was that bitch….. That stupid bitch that ruined my life and my everything. Spike never looked at me in that way because of her, Spike almost got killed and the whole Syndicate turned on him because of her, Vicious lost his best friend and turned into a cold monster because of her. Without thinking I just swung and yes it connected. Punched this slut right in her face and watch as she hit the floor. I grabbed her by her hair and gave her a few shots to the head till someone grabbed me off her. She gave me a quick slap across the face and ran off. THAT FUCKING BITCH! I HATE HER I THOUGHT TO MY SELF. The person the grabbed me was Vicious. He dragged me in his room and gave me a look like he was going to kill me. <em>

"VICIOUS? WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING HERE?"

"Can you tell me why it's after 2 am and you're now coming in?"

"NANI? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO SIT HERE AND NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION?"

"I'm a grown ass man Faye. On top of that I run this organization which is your source of income and your living arrangement. As far as I'm concerned you have no right to question me. Now you on the other hand don't have shit. I tell you come home at 10 you make it here 4 to 5 hours later. Not to mention you reek of old seafood and sex….. So tell me Faye where just have you been all these hours."

"None…..Non….None of YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS."

"That's funny because everything you do is my business."

"Kick Rocks Vicious. Fuck it I was on a date. YES A FUCKING DATE. I MEET SOMEONE AND HE IS MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU WILL EVER BE. I LOVE HOW YOU PUT UP S FRONT LIKE YOU HATE JULIA AND SHE IS A WHORE BUT SHE LEAVES YOUR BEDROOM WITH NO BOTTOMS ON?"

"What the fuck does it matter to you how Julia's or any women for that matter leaves my room. You don't care for me that way nor are you in love with me and if you must know she threw herself at me and I kicked her out."

"BULLSHIT."

"Unlike you I don't smell like sex."

_He was right I did smell like sex and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get out of this one so I just told him to fuck and went to my room. I couldn't believe I seen that slut…. How dare she show her face here? I wonder how long Vicious knew she was alive or even had her coming here? A lot of this shit doesn't make sense. _

* * *

><p><em>It's crazy I was trying to process what happened Just now? I mean I give the girl what she wants, make love to her and she stops me? What the fuck is up with that? I sigh and lean my head back. This is just to fucking much. Then as she runs out the Bebop I happen to see Jet fucking the shit out of Edward. It's too much going on. I mean yea Ed looks sexy as shit now but still the girl is 17 she's not old enough yet. Now this makes me wonder. Did Jet really come here for the fat ass bounty or did he come here for Ed? I can't fucking take this. I pick up my 6th Jägermeister and guzzled it down. I'm fucking stressed, bored, and lonely. You would think Jet would want to leave this fucking place already. But he seems to be missing in action after I caught him…. Oh great Just what I need. Another fucking bar fight. I try to ignore it but somehow I always get dragged into these things. Dumb son of a bitch pushes me off my stool. I respond immediately grabbing this ass hole and slamming him to the fucking floor. The next two knocked them out easily both get the right jab. Now I'm drunk so I'm trying to maintain a good stance while fight. I felt a pain on my head. I put I touched the back of my head and I saw blood. That's the last thing I remember seeing.<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is crazy. Last person I would expect to see at my bar. I wrapped up his head with bandages. Hopefully he will be alright... I noticed Spike from across the room as soon as he walked in. I had my usually Bloody Mary when I saw him, now I owe this man my life. After the whole run-in on Jupiter he was the one that put me back in my craft. He even tried to call an ambulance for me. So this is the least I can do right? I seen how the fight started and I had to end it. One of those guys hit Spike in the back of the head with a chair. After seeing that I had to step in and take on the remaining three. Spike was too drunk to fight to begin with so I don't why he thought he was superman. Damn Gren I thought to myself. I really need to stay away from bars. I put the pain killers in a cup and had a glass of water ready for him. Whenever he wakes up I guess. I went across to the other couch and lay down for a bit. I needed to use the Shower and Julia was taking forever. Yes Julia my roommate. After all that shit went down I was the one who took Julia to the hospital and saved her life. I owe her a lot as well. She came out the Shower shocked to see who was on the couch. <em>

* * *

><p><em>I wrapped the towel around my body as I exited the shower. Who does that purple haired bitch think she is punching my beautiful face like that? I can fucking kill her. Ugh I'm so annoyed… Maybe I need to re-think everything. I feel like I need to vent and tell Gren what I did. So I walk to the living room see him laid out on the couch watching the Television. Before I can even say Gren's name I saw guy that gave up everything to me. Without a second I dropped my towel and went over to him. Fucking Spike in my apartment? This is crazy right am I dreaming? Gren just cracked a smile and walked away to his room. He probably fucked I want to be alone with Spike and yes in fact I do. I grabbed him and shook the shit out of his body til he woke.<em>

"Spike wake up."

_What the fuck is going on? All I remember is that I got into a huge bar fight and now I'm staring at the pupils of Julia….. Wait what the fuck? Julia…. What the fuck is she doing here? She probably fought the guys off at the bar for me. A woman that can fight, that's a huge turn on. Right now looking at her beautiful face and naked body makes me want to make love to her. I missed Julia for some time now and it's been four long years. Yet….. Yet I still can't forget her. I love her so much and the day she died in my arms I thought I lost everything. I think I must be dreaming so I pick my hand up and reach for her face….. It feels real so she much be real….. I feel like crying but I can't I just want to hold, caress, and kiss her._

"Julia…."

"Yes Spike?"

"You're alive?"

"Yes Spike….. I am."

"Why the fuck did you scare me like that? Why the fuck did you have me think you were dead?"

"I'm sorry Spike." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know what I fucking went through? Trying to fight the whole damn Syndicate and killing Vicious."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry Spike. After I got Spike I was in a Coma for the past few years. Once I awake I was told the story about what happened to you… I wanted to look for you I really did but…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"I was scared Vicious would know and come kill me."

"Julia"

_I felt bad lying to Spike I couldn't tell him the truth because I knew he would hate me a never speak to me again. He looked at me forever with his two color eyes and just kissed me. I just kissed him back and went with the flow I need Spike to get on my good side right now. Also I need to use to him, make sure he kills Vicious dead this time. On top of that kill that bitch Faye so I can run the Syndicate myself. All that money and power is too much for them to handle. I am a born leader and the Syndicate belongs to me. After I get my wish I will employ Gren and probably have him kill Spike. With Spike dead I will have full control and no one can stop me. Yes this is what I want. I would have gotten away with this before but Vicious had to get me Shot. GOD I FUCKING HATE HIM. It seems as though Spike and I have been kissing forever. But I need more than this. Kissing with get my nowhere._

"Spike….. Fuck me."

"Nani?"

"You heard me. Fuck me Spike. I love you…. I missed you so much and I… I miss you making love to me."

"Love?"

"Yes… Making Love to me. I want things to be the same…. Like old times sake."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_I immediately kissed her. I couldn't help it. It was Julia I freaking missed her. I picked her naked body up and put her to sit on me. I noticed by this time the kisses have become more deep and passionate. I sat up as well and just admired her body smiling a landed a nice kiss on her neck which lead to me biting it. She moaned in pleasure which turned me on even more. I put my face down more and kissed all over her breast. I already knew this was going to be a night to remember. Julia's back. _

**Ok that's chapter two. Tell me what you think? and if you don't like it you can at least tell me why.**

**Previews For Next Chapter: Spike confronts Jet about Ed? Gren tries to come on to Faye? Faye finds out Spike & Vicious slept with Julia, Julia Confronts Faye about her love Triangle? Vicious and Spike see each other face to face.**

**R+R.** **The more you review the faster the chapters will come. Thankies. ^_^**


End file.
